


The Reverse

by Kenunot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenunot/pseuds/Kenunot
Summary: Touka just wanted to be a normal teenager and go on one date. If only that one date didn't turn her into the one thing she was raised to hate.





	The Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really wanted to write a Rizetou and Touken fic at the exact same time, and somehow that resulted into me making a kinda not really reverse au for Kaneki and Touka. I'm not sure how much I'm gonna update this because I don't want to burn myself out by constantly writing only this fic. But, I hope you like this au I worked really hard on it.

 

“Welcome to Anteiku.” caressed Touka’s ears softly as she walked into her favorite cafe. It was the shy college student, who always made her favorite coffee when he wasn’t dropping it like an idiot. He was nice and his coffee was good, but he wasn’t the main reason she has been coming to the cafe more recently. The reason was the pretty girl who sat in the back who always ordered the same coffee as her except black. She was beautiful with her long hair and sweet smile, she drew Touka in like a fly on a spiderweb.

Touka always found herself staring at the older girl as she drank her coffee, blushing everytime she meet Touka’s gaze and smiled at her gently. Every single time made Touka feel like her heart was gonna burst.

 

“ Touka-chan…. Touka-chan.” Touka barely heard before Yoriko lightly pinched her cheek startling her out of reverie.

 

“Hey!” Touka hissed at Yoriko who just giggled.

 

“ You must be so head over heels if you're just ignore your very best friend like this.” Yoriko pouted at her. “Is it the really cute waiter?” Yoriko leaned in to whisper in Touka’s ear.

 

“ No, it’s the girl he’s serving coffee to.” Touka told her not meeting Yoriko’s eyes.

 

“ Oh she’s so pretty Touka.” Yoriko told her not even missing a beat, making Touka let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“ So are you gonna talk to her?” 

 

“Are you crazy! She is my senior, she probably wouldn’t even acknowledge me.” Touka told her downcast, as Yoriko’s phone went off causing them both to jump.

 

“ You never know unless you try, and please don’t forget you're cute as well Touka. I would stay longer but I have to get home for dinner. I’ll see you Monday in class.” Yoriko told her frantically as she quickly ran out of the cafe bumping into the waiter and knocking the tray out of his hands in the process.

The waiter just sighed as Touka quickly got out of her chair to help him, grabbing up the shards being careful to not cut herself. 

“ I’m so sorry for my friend.” Touka apologized not looking at the waiter.

 

“It’s fine.”  he told her hurriedly, taking the shards from her in the process accidently cutting her hand.

“ I’m so sorry.” he apologizes his eyes moving across the cafe quickly. “I’m gonna go get you a bandaid.”

“It’s really fine, it’s barely bleeding.” she whispered behind his back.

“Are you okay?” a sweet voice asked gently taping her shoulder. Touka turned around and felt herself instantly blush at the woman who looked at her with concern.

 

“I’m okay.” she stuttered out much to her embarrassment.

 

“ I’m Rize Kamishiro.” she told Touka holding out her hand.

 

“ I’m Touka Kirishima.” she said taking Rize’s hand, noticing the book in her hand.

 

“ Is that the Black Goat's egg?” Touka asked recognizing it from school.

 

“Oh do you like it.” Rize asked her eyes sparkling.

 

“ Umm, I’ve read it in school,I thought it was really dark.”

 

“ Yes it is, it gave me goosebumps the whole time I was reading it, but that’s what I loved about it.” she told her passionately.

 

“ I’m sure.” Touka blushed.

 

“ You know, the movie adaptation of it is coming out next week, and I was thinking that maybe if you experience it with someone outside of classroom you might find a new appreciation” she mused winking at Touka.

 

“ Would you like to see the movie with me?” Rize asked her hopefully which shocked her to the core.

 

“ I would love to!” Touka stumbled out causing Rize to giggle which was like soft bells to Touka.

 

“ That's great.” she told her as she reached into her purse to grab a piece of paper and a pen started to write.

 

“This is my number, you can text me and we can set up plans for next week.” 

 

“ Okay.” Touka confirmed excitedly.

 

“ I have to go, but I can’t wait to see you again.” Rize told her with a small wave as she walked out of the cafe. Touka was in a stupor over her interaction with Rize and she felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. She couldn’t believe that she was somehow able to get a date with a woman as amazing as Rize.

 

“ Kirishima-san.” she heard called out to her.

 

“What?” she snapped, feeling a little guilty seeing how the waiter jumped at her tone.

“ I have a bandaid for your cut.” he told her gently his eyes downcast.

“ Are you sure? I’m sorry for snapping at you I didn’t mean it.” Touka apologized.

“It’s okay Kirishima san.” he responded as he took her hand spraying it with a disinfectant causing Touka to hiss a little bit before he placed a bandaid on her cut.

“ You should be careful with Rize-san.” he told her suddenly

“ What do you mean by that?” Touka asked pulling her hand away from his.

“ Nothing, it’s not really important. Just don’t want my favorite customer getting heartbroken.” he answered rubbing his chin a bit with a small smile.

“I can take care of myself.” she told him rudely.

“I’m sure.” Touka even more confused by the sadness in his voice.

 

Touka stared at him confused before going back to her table to collect her things to leave the cafe. She wasn’t going to let the waiter’s cryptic warnings ruin her high from getting a date with Rize. She walked out of that cafe determined to prove that waiter wrong in his judgement.

Touka spent that whole week leading up to her date preparing for everything to be perfect. She spent the whole week choosing what to wear, the perfect outfit to make her seem more mature than a high school student. She also spent time taking extra good care of her skin, and practicing makeup tutorials. She was distracted the whole week, hardly acknowledging her Uncle and her little brother, no matter how much the later pointed out how weird she was acting. When the day finally came, she was wearing a short skirt and one of the nicer shirts she owned, her makeup was as natural as it could look even with her hands shaking the whole time she was applying it.

When she arrived at the movie she waited outside in the brisk fall air waiting for Rize to arrive, and she was even more beautiful. She was dressed in a simple black dress that reached her ankles, and the sight of her made Touka’s heart stop.

“ Hi Kirishima-san.” Rize giggled.

“ You can call me Touka.” Touka blurted out blushing. “Hi.” she added a second later covering her mouth in embarrassment..

“Okay Touka-chan.” Rize giggled lightly. “ Are you ready to see the movie?” 

“ Of course.” Touka smiled her blush not leaving her face.

They walked to the line to receive their tickets in complete silence, neither of them making any attempt to speak to the other. Which Touka was thankful for as her nerves were  already making her a fool in front of Rize. They received their tickets, and Touka awkwardly moved towards the snack counter as Rize went straight to the theater.

“ Rize-san do you want any snacks?” Touka called out gaining Rize’s attention.

“ I’m sorry I’m on a diet.” Rize told her sheepishly. 

“ Oh okay.” Touka nodded her head in understanding.

“But, don't let that stop you, I don’t mind waiting for you to get some.” Rize eyes widening gesturing for her to get back into line.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive.” Rize smiled at her giving her two thumbs off prompting Touka to almost skip into line to get popcorn and a small coke before rejoining Rize. 

The movie went well, Touka actually enjoyed the movie of “The Black Goat's Egg” more than she thought. Maybe it was the actual movie, or it was her peaks at Rize watching how the woman was so enraptured by the movie, her eyes even sparkling at times. It made the whole experience feel magical, and a lot better then reading in a classroom. Touka felt almost privilege to experience something that Rize loved with her, and hoped that they would do something like this again.

By the time the movie finished it was already dark outside, the sight instantly made Touka want to get on the closest train home. Ever since she was little, it was ingrained in her to be home before the ghouls prime hunting time, something she hasn’t been able to shake. But, she wanted to spend more time with Rize, so she tried pressing down the mounting irrational fear. 

“ Did you like the movie Rize-san?” Touka asked as they walked idly out of the theater.

“ It was alright, not as good as the books though. However, I will give them props on how they brought certain scenes to life, especially the gore scenes.” Rize’s face was flushed and was practically jumping up and down as she spoke, the sight making Touka smile.

“ I know, it was so gross I had to look away.” Touka admitted making Rize smile.

“ Not a fan of gore?”

“Not really, I’ve seen enough crime scenes from my Uncle where my stomach automatically wants to duck and cover at the sight.” she admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, what does your Uncle do?” Rize asked with immense interest.

“ My Uncle is a ghoul investigator, well my whole family is my parents were, and my little brother is in the academy currently.” Touka told her making Rize pause and turn towards her almost robotically.

“ But, not you.” Rize asked smiling wide.

“ No, I was in the academy for a while.” she admitted. “For the longest time I wanted to be an investigator especially after parents were killed while working. I had so much anger in me for a long time fueling me to do it, but after awhile it just dissipated. It realized it wasn’t making me happy and it was only making my pain worse. So, when my best friend Yoriko left I decided to follow.” Touka shared with a shrug.

“I’m really sorry for rambling like that.” she added realizing how much information she gave away.

“No it’s okay, I really want to know more about you Touka-chan.” Rize blushed.

“What about you Rize-san are you in College?” Touka getting the attention away from herself. 

“ Not currently, I’m trying to decide what I want to do. Right now I’m just trying to have a little fun.” she answered bumping her hip against Touka making her smile.

“ So, Touka-chan I was wondering if you would want to come back to my place it’s getting late and you can get a ride home from there?” Rize insisted.

Touka thought for a minute, deep down in her gut she felt like she should refuse, the station wasn’t that far and her Uncle’s apartment wasn’t that far from the station she would get out of. In the long run it would be easier to just take the subway then to go back with Rize, but as much as her mind was telling her no, as much as her gut was echoing it, her heart said otherwise.

 

“Sure.” Touka finally answered. Rize smiled at her, and if Touka didn’t know any better she would have thought it was more wicked than genuine. They slowly walked through alleys, and back streets, hands brushing against each other every so often making Touka blush. They were walking for such a long stretch of time that Touka kept looking for signs that indicate a subway station near by so she could excuse herself.

 

“ Rize-san are we getting close. I really have to get home my curfew is getting close; I could just take the subway if it's still a little off.” she rambled nervously. Rize paused in her walking, before turning to face Touka with a warm smile on her face.

“ Oh, I’m so sorry Touka-chan.” she paused for a moment, “ We are almost there but if you are more comfortable taking the subway it isn’t that far away.” Rize informed her.

 

“ I might just do that then.” Touka admitted sheepishly. “ I really don’t want to make my Uncle worry or get in trouble.”

 

“ It’s okay Touka-chan.” Rize walked up to her pulling her into a hug leaning her head against Touka’s shoulder, which felt a little awkward since Rize-san was a few inches taller than her.

“I’m really glad that I met you.” Rize smiled into her shoulder.

“ Me too.” Touka blushed her heart beating rapidly.

“ I usually don’t go for girls like you Touka-chan, but I guess I had a bit of a different appetite this time.” Rize told her. Her words made Touka blush harder, but her stomach knotted up painfully at her phrasing.

“ It’s really a shame cause you are really cute.”  Rize said as Touka felt a sharp pain tear through her shoulder. It hurt so badly that Touka instinctively pushed Rize away making the pain only worsen.

“ Don’t you know shoving is impolite, Touka-chan.” Rize scolded mockingly. The sight of Rize  brought forth an instinctual fear in Touka as she looked at the blood on the ghouls mouth and the two Kakugans staring her down. Touka felt herself start to cry at the sight, she was gonna die. She wasn’t strong enough to fight a ghoul without any weapon, she was gonna die here.

 

“ You know, I usually only eat guys and date girls. But, how could I resist someone whose blood smelt so sweet, and has a relationship with the CCG to boot. I’m gonna have fun tearing you apart.” Rize laughed her kagune unravelling from her back. Touka reached into her purse, feeling for anything that could be of use, finding nothing except for a bottle of cheap body spray. Touka uncapped it with a shaking hand gripping it to be able to spray it at a moments notice.

“ Bet, you wished you became an investi...” Rize didn’t finish as Touka sprayed the perfume right into her mouth and eyes causing the ghoul to sputter and spit. Yet, Touka didn’t even stay long enough to hear those. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to outrun Rize let alone fight her, but if she could get to a public place Rize wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything. Touka ran into a nearby construction zone hoping it would be a shortcut as she reached into her purse grabbing at her phone frantically trying to call her Uncle as she ran. Yet, he didn’t even get a chance to answer before she felt something tear through her, and grab her phone.

“AHHHHHHHH.” Touka screamed in pain stumbling to the ground painfully.

 

“That wasn’t nice Touka-chan, and here I thought you liked me.” Rize cooed in mock hurt.

 

“Well I’m sorry you turned out to be a crazy bitch.” Touka spat back. Rize just smiled at her as she shoved her Kagune right back into her mushing around her insides. The pain was unbearable, and Touka felt herself throw up because of the pain.

“ Hey, hey don’t do that you are gonna make yourself taste gross if you keep doing that.” Rize scolded. 

Her voice was faded from Touka being drowned by the sound of her blood pumping, even though she felt weak she still tried to get away from Rize. Only to be laughed at and pulled back to Rize like a little game, Rize taunting her with how delicious she tasted. She didn’t want to die, not like this scared and alone. She wasn’t gonna give up, she wanted to fight with her brother, drink her Uncles coffee and laugh as he burnt everything else he touched. She wanted to go to college and become a teacher. She had so much to live for only to have it all wasted because she was stupid and missed all the signs. Touka used the last of the strength she had and yelled out “Help!” which only made Rize laugh maniacally.

“Still alive. Maybe its about time to change that.” she said leaning down over Touka. Touka waited with baited breath to die, but it didn’t come as the steel beams above them suddenly fell on top of Rize barely missing Touka. Touka felt relieved at the fact that Rize was done, the loud sound of breaking bones just hitting Touka. Yet the relief she felt  was replaced by fear again she didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to die, she could feel those waiters warnings mocking her as she struggled to breath and grew colder. Her eyes trained to the shadow above her as she slowly lost consciousness. 

She was in a dream state for a very long time, she could barely remember anything just the dull pain. Occasionally she would hear things like medical terms she didn’t understand, someone telling her she would be okay, the loud mechanical beeping of her own heart, and a warm hand around hers. She didn’t know how long she was out for but she could remember the exact moment she woke up. Her little brother Ayato was sleeping besides her, his head resting on her bed at an awkward angle. Touka smiled at that, he was never a touchy feely person, but seeing him made her heart warm. Touka reached her hand up to his head contemplating if she should stroke his hair or flick his forehead to stop his snoring. She chose that later causing him to stumble out of his slumber to rub his forehead, he looked like he was about to yell before his eyes focused on her. Much to Touka’s shock, she saw tears start to form in his eyes before he turned away from her to run into the hallway.

“ Uncle Yomo, a nurse anyone!” she heard him yell his voice shaking. “Touka is awake!” he continued frantically until he both summoned her Uncle and a nurse. The nurse checked all of her vitals, telling her how happy she was to see her awake and that a majority of the IVs and tubes would be removed once Doctor Kanou checked over her. 

“Doctor Kanou is still on duty I’m gonna see if I can get him before he leaves for the night.” the nurse told her Uncle who was still hugging the doorway. To which her Uncle just silently nodded turning his gaze towards her, which made Touka feel so small and she started to cry a little bit so happy to see him. It wasn’t until the nurse left that her Uncle finally approached her, and gestured for Ayato to give up his seat next to her.

“ There is another chair right there Uncle Yomo.” Ayato protested, as Yomo gave him that blank stare that Touka knew from experience could make them do anything.

“Fine.” Ayato huffed getting out of his seat, and taking the other one that he pointed out. Yomo took Ayato’s seat and pushed if closer to her bed staring at her. His eyes looked so sad and tired, but he gave her a small smile as he grabbed her hand brushing her knuckles gently.

“ I’m glad your okay.” he told her, his voice choked. 

Touka stared at him not used to so much emotion from him. She wanted to ask him so many questions. How long was she out? Did they know that she was attacked by a ghoul? How did they find her? It was like he could read her mind though, cause as soon as she thought it he started to speak.

“ I don’t know how much you remember, because you can’t really speak with that tube down your throat. But, you somehow ended up in a construction zone, Kosaka-chan told me you were on a date with the girl they found you with. Apparently the beams were being held with faulty wire, and they fell on the both of you. She was hit where she was deemed immediately brain dead, and you were still alive but needed a kidney. You both were the same blood type, so they made the decision to transfer hers into you.” he explained to her. She didn’t remember it like that Rize was a ghoul, she attacked her, her wounds would have immediately given away a ghoul attack  even to a doctor who wasn’t used to seeing them. She moved her hand around herself, her shoulder and her abdomen where Rize had both biten her and stabbed her. But there were no wounds backing up what she remembered. Did she imagine it? Was it a fever dream she made up during her recovery? She had no idea.

 

“Why were you so stupid going into a construction zone like that?” Ayato asked her. Touka just shrugged her shoulders not able to speak.

“ Be nicer to your sister, we don’t know what happened.” her Uncle scolded him.

“Still stupid, especially for someone who was apparently so smart in the academy.” he scoffed.

Touka just ignored him, her leaving the academy was such a sore spot between her and her brother. Touka figured that he saw it as a betrayal, because they decided to become investigators together. She had been top of her class in the academy, she did well in her academics and in her training whereas her brother cared more for training, so he must be dealing with a lot of comparisons. She really had no regrets about leaving except it put a hole between her and Ayato.

Thankfully her brother stayed quiet after his last comment, and her Uncle just continued to look around the room silently. All of them just waiting for the doctor to come, Touka just wanted the tubes out of her as they were making her extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully the silence was broken by a knock on the door, before the man she assumed was her doctor walked in.

 

“ I’m glad you are awake Kirishima-san. I’m Doctor Kanou, and I have been taking care of you since you’ve arrived.” he introduced himself before he examined her. “ Your vitals and everything look good, so it looks like we can take out the breathing tube to make you feel a bit more comfortable. I will call for a nurse to remove it, then we can talk about how you are feeling” he told her before leaving the room for a few moment to get a nurse.

 

Touka spent her last two weeks in the hospital feeling like she floating outside her body, it didn’t feel the same since she woke up, and it was only getting worse. Everything she forced herself to eat was hard to keep down, the taste varying degrees of trash. It felt like she actually died and went to hell when she was in the hospital, she was so hungry even if she was able to keep her food down. Everytime Dr. Kanou came to check on her she would ask if her aversion to food was normal. Every single time even after weeks of her barely eating he would give her the same yes answer with the most unsettling smile. The whole experience just became so taxing on her mental health. 

The only thing that kept her sane in those two weeks is when she got visitors, Ayato’s light teasing their relationship seemed to have mended a bit with her brush with death. Yoriko’s sweet perfume, whenever she hugged Touka and her long stories of what she was missing in school. Even her Uncle quiet presence was enough to make hours go by quicker bringing her one step closer to returning home. All Touka had to occupy her time with when she was alone was manga and Dr. Kanou’s constant questions on how she was feeling. She was so sick of staying in hospital that she couldn’t contain her excitement when the day she got to leave arrived. Her Uncle was the only one with her, as her brother was still at school when she was to be released. The moment she walked out of the hospital and felt the sun on her skin, she immediately felt a lot better then she has since she woke up. 

 

“ If you have any complications or concerns don’t hesitate to come back to see me.” Dr. Kanou smiled at her a strange glint in his eyes.

“ Of course.” Touka answered bowing in thanks trying to keep keep her mood from going back down again.

 

Touka quickly turned away from the doctor before sliding her arm in between her Uncles, practically dragging him as her stomach grumbled. The sound made Touka nervously laugh and her Uncle smile at her.

“I’m gonna be making burgers for dinner tonight. I know they are one of your favorites.” Yomo informed her as they walked towards the subway station.

“You don’t have to.” Touka insisted sheepishly hoping he would get the hint she didn’t want him to cook.

“Would you like the idea better if I ordered it instead?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Very.” Touka laughed.

They took the subway home, discussing where they would order the burgers from Yomo concentrating more on the pricing, and Touka on who made the best and offered the most choices. When Touka made it off the subway she practically ran home missing it after being in the hospital so long. Touka felt so relieved to be home not having seen it in over a month, it was the apartment she has lived in her whole life. One of the only things that never changed when her parent passed away. They had passed away within months of each other, both facing a ghoul named the One-Eyed Owl. After their deaths her Uncle moved into her parents apartment in an attempt to lessen their pain by not uprooting them from their home. As Touka grew up she started to appreciate what he did more, with his long commute to the first ward branch everyday. He really tried to be a parent even though he was barely an adult himself, he tried and failed at cooking, made it to every sports game, career day, and even made sure that she and her brother had all the help they needed dealing with their parents death.

She was very close to her Uncle more so than her brother, they never really needed words to understand each other. Even now as they waited for both their food and her brother to arrive she could find comfort in his presence. Her Uncle was doing paperwork in the kitchen as she mindlessly watched a baking show on the television. She felt guilty that he must be swamped with work because he had taken time off of work to stay with her in the hospital.

“What are you working on?” she called over to him, causing him to look up.

“ Not much field investigators in the 20th ward want a second opinion on a case since I live here.” he told her.

“On what exactly?” she pressed.

“ A ghoul called The Binge Eater, it’s believed to be a female ghoul and it was very active until a month ago. They want a second opinion if it left the ward or not, so im comparing it’s MO to other attacks outside of the ward for them.” he told her.

Touka felt her blood run cold at that, her mind going immediately to the nighmare image of Rize that haunted her.

“ Aren’t you too high ranked for that kind of stuff?” Touka asked her voice shaky.

“ Yes but keeping this ward safe for you and your brother is more important than doing a low rank job.” he told her, as their doorbell rang making Touka jump a bit before getting off the couch to get the door. Touka gave the money to the delivery boy, and brought the burgers into the kitchen so she could put them on plates. It was only a few minutes after the burgers arrived that Ayato barged into the apartment without announcing himself and slammed himself down at the dinner table.

 

“Nice of you to barge in, did you get your manners knocked out of you during training.” Touka joked placing a burger down in front of her brother before taking a seat herself.

“Haha very funny aneki.” Ayato waved her off sarcastically. 

Touka instantly lifted the burger to her mouth taking a deep breath that she instantly regretted, it smelt rotten, like they left the meat out too long in the sun. She felt herself inspecting it trying to find something wrong with it, but when she couldn’t find anything obvious she looked at her Uncle and somehow he had no problem eating it. Touka finding some comfort in that; slowly lifted the burger to her mouth taking a bite. Touka couldn’t even chew it before she felt herself throw up onto the table. Everything was wrong with it, the texture the taste reminded her of what weeks old trash left in the summer sun for a week looked and smelled like. She felt embarrassed and also so heartbroken at the same time, she just wanted to eat something god damn it.

“ Touka I know Yomo’s cooking isn’t that good, but your being dramatic.” Ayato laughed.

“ I didn’t cook it.” Yomo stated looking at her concerned, getting up to clean up the mess to lessen her embarrassment.

“ What?” Ayato asked taking a bite out of his burger to taste it himself.

“ Touka this is great, what’s fucking with you.” Ayato scowled at her.

 

Touka ignored him and wiping at her mouth and chugging water in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth. Touka took a deep breath trying to calm herself down but this was the last straw burgers were one of her favorite foods, one of the staples of her diet post Yomo guardianship. If she couldn’t eat this, something must really be wrong, and she had an impossible idea of what was wrong.

“ Im gonna get some fresh air.” Touka blurted out standing up so quickly the chair made a loud noise as it scraped that floor before she raced out of the apartment.

Touka didn’t know what to think, she knew that her aversion to food was an obvious sign of being a ghoul. That was one of the first things that she had learned when she was in the academy. But, that didn’t make sense she was human she had always been human, and humans just didn’t turn into ghouls. This had to just be paranoia or stress, even if Rize was really a ghoul and her kidney was in her, it couldn’t have turned her into ghoul. She would have to have had a kakuhou for this to happen, and no way could she developed one. She felt like she was going crazy even just thinking like this. Maybe it was because she was so hungry that her mind was going into weird places, maybe this was all mental post traumatic stress. She could ask Yomo to go back to therapy, maybe be able to work through this, force herself to eat.

Touka felt herself pause though when for the first time in weeks she smelt something that was actually appetizing. Like a market filled with freshly cooked food, it made her stomach ache and her mouth water. Touka started to follow it in shock that something smelt good, her mind not even clicking for what it could be. The smell lead her into a deserted alleyway, behind some abandoned buildings and what she saw made her want to burst into tears. It was ghoul eating someone that was,that didn’t even resemble a human anymore. She just found herself staring, twitching to get closer. The ghoul eventually looked up a her, and the look it gave her made her jump back at the intensity.

 

“ Get lost and find your own food.” it growled at her as it stood to scare her off. But, it never got any closer to her before it lost its head.

 

“Well aren’t you a little hypocritical you piece of shit.” A female ghoul with short brown hair told the beheaded body, before turning towards Touka..

 

“ You know ghouls who can’t keep to their own territory really piss me off.” she told her walking towards her.

“ I didn’t know.” Touka squeaked out.

 

“ It’s the highest form of disrespect to a ghoul, just like flirting with a girls boyfriend right in front of her.” she told her shoving her into a wall with the ghouls arm crushing her throat. Touka clawed at her arm in fear, but it only made the female ghoul press into her harder eyes gleaming at her pain

 

“ Kimi-senpai cut it out.” Touka heard as the ghoul in front of her was pulled off of her. Touka felt her eyes widening when she saw waiter from Anteiku, except he was wearing glasses, jeans, and a sweatshirt unlike his usual uniform.

“ If I remember correctly Kimi-senpai, this is Rize’s territory.” he told the female ghoul with a polite smile.

“ That bitch stole it from me, and nows shes dead so it’s mine Kaneki.” the ghoul Kimi said moving closer to the waiter.

“ Well if you really want to get into it, the lands Anteiku’s and we just loan it out.” the waiter clarified his smile getting bigger, and more fake. “ But, I’m not here to fight just take the body and leave. I even have a bag you can use.” he told her shoving a duffle bag into the ghouls arms.

 

“ I don’t want the body, I want to teach that bitch a lesson for coming into my territory.” she spat throwing the dufflebag to the concrete.

 

“ Kimi she’s new to the ward. No one at Anteiku has told her about the rules yet.” he tried to explain to her calmly.

“Well, I think losing her head will be the perfect way to learn.” she told the waiter coldly trying to move forward.

 

“ Kimi, just leave it. I don’t want to fight just let me take care of it.” he said as he grabbed the ghoul again.

“ Yeah right, you fighting. You’re too nice to hurt a woman” she said pushing him out of her way to get to Touka.

 

“ I warned you.” he said in a way the sent a chill down Touka’s spin before he grabbed the female ghoul slamming her to the pavement with a sickening crunch.

 

“What the fuck Kaneki?!” she screamed at him blood running down her face, to which the man only smiled as he grabbed one of her arms pulling it behind her back.

“Did you forget what my main job is besides serving coffee?”

The female ghoul didn’t make any attempt  to respond she only tried breaking out of his grasp.

“ I’m in charge of enforcing the rules around the ward, do you really think i’d have this job if I couldn’t beat the shit out of someone.” he reminded her.

“ Do you know what rule your breaking?” he asked calmly pulling on her arm causing the woman to call out in pain.

“ I’m supposed to leave territory disputes for Anteiku to handle.” she whispered. 

“Bingo.” he told her pulling on her arm until it made a popping that made even Touka flinch. The women screamed in pain, and Touka couldn’t help but feel sick at the sight of it.

“ Now take the body and heal up. I will take care of this.” he told her finally letting go of the ghoul who hesitated a second before grabbing the bag and running.

“Well now that’s taken care of.” he whispered to himself before he turned towards Touka who had slid to the ground during their encounter. She stared up at the man in shock as his eyes which were usually a really pretty shade of grey, had changed into the telltale red and black of a ghouls Kakugan in one eye. She was terrified of him in that moment, the goofy waiter who almost always spilt her drinks, but, as he got closer she saw something that scared her more. As he bent down in front of her the light hit his glasses just right and she saw her reflection in them. To her horror her eyes were the  perfect mirror image of his own, and she felt herself start to break down as he said.

“I would say I’m glad your alive Kirishima-san, but we both know you would be better off dead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it, please leave a kudos and comment if you did.  
> You can find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanekikenunut)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kanekikenunot)  
> 


End file.
